I Hate High School
by Huntsmaster
Summary: I used to like high school until the zombies showed up. Hope I survive.


Life had always been so normal and I pretty much liked it. I wasn't a particularly incredible student, or athlete, and musician or really anything, but I was like by people. I had a sort of charm, pretty much relying on that to get through high school. People liked me for being a nice person and maybe I've heard my name and 'cute' in the same sentence before from a group of pretty girls. And that's always a nice boost of self-esteem though I've never actually had a girlfriend; that being said, I've had plenty of girl friends… just no girlfriends. Does that make sense? Ok; moving on; about high school, I'm not done with it yet and I don't think I'll ever finish it. No, it's not because I'm a bad student or I got involved with drugs and shit like that. I actually don't think anyone will _ever _finish high school now that there are bloodthirsty cannibals roaming the streets. No one really wants to talk about it, which doesn't really help. Ignoring the fact people are being eaten alive doesn't make it 'not true'. Or at least, every time I try to bring it up with my 'group' I'm stonewalled, ignored, and criticized for being insensitive. So much for 'kind person'.

But let me go back just a bit so I can give you some context; two days ago, I woke up with an ugly feeling in my stomach, knowing it was going to be a bad day. I thought it'd be one of those days where I just want to ball up and hide… but it was much worse. So I got up at my usual time of 7:30 AM; I got dressed, I made breakfast for myself, and then packed a lunch. I wore jeans, sneakers, and a white t-shirt and had a bowl of stale shredded-wheat thins: not exactly the breakfast of champions but I'm no champion. So after me completing my 5-day-a-week routine, I headed off to school. I was glad my house was so close so I could sleep in early plus I could go back to it at lunch if I needed anything. Unfortunately, I hated when some idiots would get drunk or stoned in a back alley and then knock on my front door asking for some 'wa' or 'coff', that apparently meaning water and coffee when your high. But other than being the central place for favors for random people, it's not so bad.

My first class is Algerbra II, and yes, I am 16-year-old sophomore, and it isn't even so bad because my best friend Ace is in there and he's pretty good at math. Yeah, I feel sort of bad relying on him, but I only do it if I hadn't slept well. Ace is a pretty cool guy, sort of quirky, and maybe even handsome if he just paid more attention to self-grooming. His, what would normally be flat, brown hair was always sticking up in someone way or another, and his square framed glasses were usually crooked plus he usually wore button down shirts that were buttoned-up wrong. Other than his appearance and somewhat sporadic personality, he was a smart, good-looking, guy who could use a haircut and get some more shirts. So, this being a 'bad day' I copied of Ace and then moved on to my next class, which was world history.

I liked history pretty well though one of my 'friends' was in there and he was like a walking book. Conor was someone deemed the hottest guy in school, blue eyes, shaggy blond hair, and pretty muscular; thing was, he was a complete and total ass. Too the many people who have approached him in friendship or wanting something more, he rejects them with mean comments. Example: I was sitting with him, Ace, and Charlie (I'll get to him next) in the library and there was a girl sitting alone at a computer so he yells to her 'hey, Maddy, sitting over there with all your friends?' Maddy was nice and, what I thought, pretty but Conor thought her unattractive. Yes, Conor can be blatantly disrespectful and 'prickly' but all in all, I have no idea how I ended up his friend. So after sitting through a lecture, I moved on to my next class, which was English.

I always breezed through English and finished early so I'd go over and talk with my best friend after Ace, Charlie. Charlie was 6' 9" and sixteen, which was ridiculously tall for his age. Charlie was pretty nice who could sometimes be described as child; many people described him as the friendly giant, which was appropriate. He's the only one of our circle to have a girlfriend whom he is madly in love with: 'Scarlett'.

They've actually been dating since 7th grade and it's been interesting to which it play out. So, Scarlett is this extremely short, cute Mexican girl who is absolutely perverted dating Charlie, this kind-hearted, tall and handsome guy. Everything is going swell in their relationship until the parents found out they were… erm… 'grappling each other' at thirteen. So that was the end of that… for about a month. They quickly got back together and it continued on 'status quo'. By the way, Scarlett and Conor hate each other which doesn't work out when we all want Charlie to sit with us- anyways, enough exposition!

It was lunch and I was heading back to my house because I had forgotten my Spanish notebook and needed to get it before fourth period. When crossing the street, I noticed a blood splatter leading into the alley. Being the kind person I am, caring for even the back alley rats, I headed into it seeing a pale looking person stumbling towards me. At first, I thought he was just stoned because that is _exactly _what stoners look like and also because he was moaning 'waaaaa'. I sigh when he trips on an uneven piece of cracked street but then stare speechless. The guy was missing the back of his neck, the back of his calves, and most of his back. Another 'stoner' comes of up behind him, his mouth covered in blood. I back up quickly and run back to the school until I hear screams from within it.

Being too concerned for my own good I run through the schools front doors and down the hallway to see utter chaos- kids running everywhere, trampling over other students: it was terrifying. I get swept into the crowd as they try to head for the exit, trying to force myself away. I could see could on the floor and even saw someone get pulled to the ground. I was thoroughly scared, just wanting to get away. I ram myself as much as I could through the crowd to make it into an empty hallway, breathing heavily as I try to get a grasp on what was happening. But before I could have two second to myself, someone grabbed my shoulder- I jolted and turned around only to sigh in relief when I saw it was just Ace.

"What the hell is happening?" I yell over the screams echoing through the hallways; Ace glances from side to side, like he's being watched.

"I-I don't know! But we need to leave, Erik! We need to leave!" he yelled to me, shaking my shoulder like I didn't understand- which I did. I can only nod and begin to dash through the hallways with Ace following me, trying to find an exit. Normally this would have been no problem but in my fear-induced state I was lost. Ace took me by the wrist and led me, the look on his face brave, not showing a sliver of fear. And as we ran, he turned to me with his quirky smile and said:

"Everything is going to be alright." Those were the last words I ever heard from Ace; he should've been paying attention to where he was running. One of those things latch onto him from the side he wasn't facing and bit down, blood spewing from his throat. I look in horror as I continue to run while Ace is dragged and pinned to the ground being eaten. I keep my eyes locked with his as I continue to run, not paying attention to where my body was running, until I feel my body collide with something hard…. And then black.


End file.
